The Necromancer
by yumeyukidaichi95
Summary: full summary inside. my own story. has nothing to do with VP.
1. 01

The Necromancer

Summary: I am Ceferna Lunaris, an immortal necromancer - a living bridge between the living and the dead - and a former queen. Ever since I was betrayed by my own kingdom, all I lived for was revenge. That's why, this is my battle. And for all who died protecting me, - my knight and my king - I will not fail.

Spell 01

_"Evaska!" I screamed blood sprayed on the floor after she blocked the ghouls that attacked me. "What the hell! Why did you - !"_  
_"Because you're spacing out, fool." she replied, piercing their chests with her knife-like hand and kicking them away. "Focus, Cef." And, as if she feels no pain, she took the swords out of her flesh. I glanced at her wounds which are supposed to be fatal, only to see them healing up. Yeah...right. As if she'll die by that._  
_"I told you to get the book." I reminded her as I stood up, patting my cloak off._  
_"I can't touch it. " she said. "Only a human can."_  
_"Then I'll be going first." I said and turned around to leave._  
_"No need." she whispered, halting me as she held her hand up, a crimson aura oozing from her. Suddenly, the air around us circulated as her hair fluttered in the wind at her back. "Lightning dragons," she uttered in a melodic voice. "I call upon thee. Rest thy power in my hands and become my swords." lightning bolts struck the ghouls that surround us. Toasted, were reduced to ashes as she looked back at me with a pair of emerald eyes that seemed fierce, unwavering, and strong all at the same time. "There. Done." she turned around and walked pass me. I followed her with my gaze and watched her back as she leaves, her orange wavy hair dancing at her waist in unison in her moves. "Let's go." and I immediately followed her. In that mere moment, I really thought our positions as master and servant was reversed._

I blinked a couple of times. Was that a dream?  
"- Xandra! Caxandra!" the professor thundered, calling me. I sat up and yawned then lazily stared at him. Oh, he's glaring at me. I slept at his class again, didn't I? I sighed.  
"What are you being so loud about?" I asked. I saw a vein on his forehead became visible as it throbbed faster and harder than normal.  
"You dare to sleep in my class? What is respect!" he said and the other students laughed. He glared at them and then, at once, the laughter died out.  
"I always sleep on you, Zel," I told truthfully.  
"Forget about respect - you don't even call me properly!"  
"Calling you 'Zel' is already enough." I pouted.  
"No!" he raised his voice. "It must be 'professor Zelander'!"  
"I'll call you that when you're already a middle-aged man." because despite his skills as a sorcerer, I'm still thrice older than him. Of course, that doesn't physically show. "Well then, since you're already awake, demonstrate how to make a healing potion here." he said, trying to be calm.  
"Alright." I said and stood up. An orange haired girl beside me, Jalena, sighed as she closed her book that she was probably reading. The other students were for sure having a hard time again since Edgar became this angry. He normally doesn't mind when I sleep. That's to be expected since Jalena also seemed bored. She hates this subject a lot. Every time she demonstrates it in front of the class, the others will cling to her like leeches and ask 'can you teach me this, that, these, those' etc. So she's always passive in alchemy.  
"He didn't send her out?" I heard a guy near the table where the ingredients for the potion are neatly arranged asked his seatmate.  
"He won't." the girl answered. "Because that girl, Miss Caxandra Sol, is the top one of the academy."  
"Really?" I saw Jalena glaring at them from the third row. "I thought it was Miss Jalena."  
"Formerly, yes." said the girl. "But three years ago, Miss Caxandra enrolled here and topped the academy. Thus, placing Miss on the second rank."  
"Oh." the guy sounded amazed. "And here I am thinking she's a lackey because of her attitude."  
The girl chuckled and continued, "That's why it's so formidable to see them close to each other. They were the worst rivals before when Miss Sol was still new here. Now, they are such a scary pair." I tried to ignore them. But just then, I caught Jalena whispering something I can't make out. It was only made clear when the girl attempted to speak but failed. Horrified and wide-eyed, she dared to look at Jalena who was smirking at her smugly. She shuddered and looked away.  
"What's wrong?" asked the guy who felt her discomfort. But she didn't put up a fight and just gave him a reassuring smile and looked back to what I'm doing.  
Thirty minutes later, I went back to my seat. The healing potion must heal all the wounds of a person in one try so it took me a while to balance the ingredients and took the expected shade of light red. If improperly created, it can cause the opposite effect and become a poison instead.  
"Hey, meanie." I whispered to her. "Why did you do that?"  
"They were annoying." she replied without looking at me as she fiddles on her hair.  
"Based on my own experience, that silence spell will wear off after half a day." I said, remembering the first time we became partners in potion-making.  
"You were too talkative that time so I used the spell on you on its third degree." she said. "I only used first on her. It must wear off by the next two minutes." and she glanced at me, locking her gaze with mine - emeralds to sapphires. I looked away and she uttered a small 'hmph'.

The classes ended as our last teacher - our teacher in fencing, Sir Wylfred - dismissed us.  
"Jalena," I called her as she exited our classroom. "Wait!" she halted and looked back.  
"I thought you were gonna stay." she said. I dash towards her, carrying my cloak over my shoulders.  
"Are you free later?" I asked with a smile, which I tried to make as goofy as I can since my normal smiles always look evil. Or, at least, mischievous.  
"Yeah. Why? Got a problem?" she asked, raising a brow. Probably thinking that it was unusual of me to ask her for something.  
"No, it's not a really problem." I answered, waving my hands in my front. "You see, we're gonna have an exam tomorrow in - "  
"Ah, I get it." she said, cutting me off. "You want to spar with you for a practice?"  
I nodded.  
"But it's alright if you - "  
"No, it's fine." she said, cutting me off again. "I was also looking for a sparring mate. No one would accept so I was just about to ask you. Your timing is perfect."  
I beamed at her. " Later, then?"  
"Sure." she said and we both went to the dorms and parted at the usual intersection that leads to my room on the left and hers on the right.  
When I arrived, I opened the door and got in, locking it behind me with a sigh. I undressed immediately and got into the bathroom, opened the shower and let the cold water soak me.  
Before things got this way, I was a villager of Lunario. Stupid legends mark us, Lunaris(the villagers), as 'children of the Moon', a celestial being who fell in love with a human - which the 'gods' extremely forbid. When she gave birth to twins - a girl and a boy -, the gods cursed them. And those twins, again, according to the oppressive legend, were our ancestors. That's why each one of us have a crescent-moon shaped birthmark. People say the mark is the indication of the curse so when they see it, they creep away, fearing they'd get the curse and die - that we bring bad luck.  
But, though people fear us, they are still those who're too selfish to take the risk just to use our power. We've been known as mercenaries a long time ago. All generations, as far as we can remember, have gone through different wars and fought for different alliances. Both men and women, young and old, go to war. Those who haven't got their coming of age ceremony are bound to be trained by both parents in the forest that surrounds the village. Life was tough because that's the only thing we can do when the rest of the world shuns us in shadows. But of course, we don't cling to that. We can refuse clients. And when we do, they don't try to persuade us for they are afraid to be cursed, yet again.  
The world is populated with too much fools. But there's a man who's the most fool amongst them all - Elliot. He was the king of the kingdom I once fought for. But despite that, he personally went to the war and fought with the footmen. If I wasn't there, he was probably killed. However, that isn't his most stupid act. After the war, he personally went to Lunario without any accompaniment. Not even a weapon's. Why? Because he wanted me as his queen. Because he fell for me when he saw me in the war - which I didn't believe at first until he told me he escaped from the palace to be there and fight, not for his kingdom, nor his responsibility as the king...but for his people.  
Foolish as he may, but he's the most sincere and bravest man I've ever met. It wasn't long before we went to his kingdom together. There, debate about me becoming his queen ensues. But, the officials, seeing me as a tool in war, eventually agreed in the condition of making me their war tactician.  
But, it was a grave mistake.  
We reigned for five peaceful years but when the time came when the neighboring kingdom waged war against us, I had to send every soldier we had. I even thought of going, and I really would have if Elliot didn't stop me. Taking advantage of the situation, Rancles, my king's brother and the prime minister, connived with our enemy and attacked us, knowing that the palace was defenseless at the moment. There, Elliot and Lanciviere - my knight- died in the effort of protecting and making me escape. After that horrible betrayal, even though I was already safe outside in the nearest town, after two days of recovery, I went back to Lahdaim to punish the traitor. But...I was surprised to have my own kingdom's fangs bared against me. Rancles made me his scapegoat and raised to the throne. And it wasn't a very hard thing to do since the defenselessness of the palace my responsibility; and he was the only one on the list to succeed it.  
Then, I was thrown in the dungeons. That place wasn't a place I couldn't get used to. Seeing corpses and being in dark places is a normal occurrence to me. What wasn't was finding a creepy pentagram drawn in blood. When curiosity got the best of me, I searched the area and found an old book which the oldest carcass was holding on and read it. What was written there were every spell concerning dark magic or necromancy. I knew from the very start where it would lead me but being as hopeless as I was, I pretended I didn't know the consequence. All I thought of was how to drag Rancles to hell with me. So I tried summoning a demon. My numerous failures almost got me eccentric but, for an unknown reason, I got it right and Evaska appeared in front of me like an angel cloaked in darkness.  
The spell I used to summon her made me immortal after I offered her my blood and soul. I should have read the old book more before anything but not being able to die became handy as we traveled together. Mainly because we went after the philosophers' stone - Rancles objective. I don't know what he wants to do with it but I'm sure, he's up to no good. To stop him, I must reach the stone first.  
Unfortunately, it's guarded by the grim reapers. They are also called as death gods but contrary to the human belief, they don't scuff souls up. They just come after death to lead the souls to the path of reincarnation. As an enemy, they are not only tough in fighting but also in sorcery. And now, they're stalking my tail because thirty-five years ago, I almost got the stone with Evaska's help. If not for the reapers' interference, I have already reduced it to dust like what I've been planning to do. But because I didn't finish the sp$ell I used, it only crushed in pieces. The reason why the reapers are still after me even though I failed is because I have a shard of it. Apparently, they're seeking for a way to restore the s.  
The stone seems to be very precious and powerful. Based on what Evaska said, its power can both destroy and create a realm. If that were so, then the more it has to be gone from the universe. And crushing it was the first step. And first steps are important for they're always followed by a second, a third, and so on. But, it is as regrettable. I lost Evaka for it. After arriving at the realm of the reapers, she has prepared our escape route. She has already created a portal. But when we were making our escape, she made me go first. The last thing I saw of her was how chains gripped her and her black wings tightly, as if she would break.  
Then, thirty years after that, I encountered Eleste, a high-ranking reaper. In the fight which rose when she was forcefully taking the shard back, she incidentally said that I'll never find my demon because she's in a place I'd never thought she could be. That gave me a clue that she's still alive and she's in somewhere near. Then, when I fled, I ended up here in Maulenburg and saw Evaska. Currently, she's called 'Jalena Lambeth' and has no memory of me except of the three years I've been here. The reapers most likely erased her memorized and dispatched her somewhere outside the said town. That's why she was so hard to find. And when we met, it was harder to approach her. Especially when I knew that she's the top student of the sorcery academy. Thankfully, she also lost half of her power. Probably forgotten. It was a disadvantage but if not for it, I wouldn't beat her in the ranking and get the chance to talk to her.  
I didn't take too long and dressed up in my usual clothes again. I was combing my dripping hair when someone knocked on the door.  
"Xan, this is Jalena."  
"Come in." and she did. "Why so excited to spar?" I chuckled.  
"That's not it," she replied and reluctantly sat on my bed. "Someone's looking for you at the gate."  
"Someone?" I repeated. Who's idiot will go to Stella Sorcery Academy just to look for someone at this hour? "In the middle of the night?"  
"Well, he said he's someone you know." I have a bad feeling about this. "Professor Zelander and Sir Wylfred were already sending him away, telling to just go back tomorrow morning, but he wouldn't budge."  
"How does he look like?"  
"I don't know." she shrugged her shoulders. "He was wearing a hooded cloak. All I saw was his hair."  
"Was it red?" I frowned. If what I'm thinking is right, that person is Kael. He is another persistent reaper who's under Eleste. Nobody but him will hunt me anytime - when I'm eating, sleeping, or even when taking a nice bath.  
She raised a brow. "Yeah. Why?"  
"Nothing." I said and went out of my room.

[DA CAPO]


	2. Chapter 2

The Necromancer

Summary: I am Ceferna Lunaris, an immortal necromancer - a living bridge between the living and the dead - and a former queen. Ever since my own kingdom betrayed me, all I lived for was revenge – that's why this is my battle. And for all who died protecting me, - my knight and my king - I will not fail.

Spell 02

"Long time no see, Kael," I said when I went to meet him at the gate. I tried to send the mentors away but they just insisted to stay more. What's worse is that Evaska came with me. If things go out of hand, I'd have to fight this reaper. And a fight with someone of his caliber has never been easy. Plus, they'll blow up my cover and discover my real identity...which I can't afford to do.  
Kael let his hood fall on his shoulders and took his cloak off, revealing his olive armor and the sword at his waist, which was forge in the gods' way, making it indestructible.  
"I'm sure that you know that I didn't come here simply for a greeting," he said, glaring at me. "I was hoping for a fight but if you would hand the stone obediently there won't be any. "  
"How impolite of you." I chuckled. "Thank you for visiting me late at night but you were thinking I'll surrender it all this time? I don't appreciate such an insult. And if I had the slightest idea of returning it, I would have gone back to you on my own to do so. And, to remind you, it's not a stone – not anymore. It's just a shard now. Remember how I destroyed it?"  
Kael gritted his teeth and drew his blade. As I've thought, that action won't be missing for so long. I know very well how to annoy him. He's my favorite after all. I even cut his braided hair the first time we met. Eleste was furious of that so she always sends him after me, which I obviously enjoy. Who won't be glad getting chased by a handsome knight?  
At the sight of the sword's glint, Evaska – or Jalena – immediately came between us, as if trying to protect me. She's not always kind but she hates violence, even before. When we fight, she makes sure her enemies can and will fight her. She won't even pay any attention to random thugs provoking us for fun. But of course, despite that displayed patience, I still how to irk her. We've been together for a long time.  
"Get out of the way, woman," Kael said. I frowned. How dare him address my Evaska so rudely. He sounded as if he doesn't know her. Or was that an act? I narrowed my eyes at him. Now I'm certain they are the ones responsible for her memory lost. He acted that way because he doesn't want her to remember anything or to even think about remembering.  
"I suggest you put the weapon down first," said Jalena. "If I'd report you, even without this academy's regulations, you'll still be arrested for aiming that thing at Caxandra. So sir, you better keep it back in its scabbard now."  
"Caxandra? So you've given yourself another name?" Kael mocked, bringing his sword down and swinging it back and forth. "What were the others before? Clem? Eloise? Silvia?" then he chuckled. "Why don't you try using the real one?"  
I was gnashing my teeth together as he spoke each word but Jalena was simply stunned. This is what I feared the most: she'll discover my real identity, reject and leave me; just like how my kingdom did. But maybe that is better than to discover who she really is. It would surely be more difficult to accept her past. If I talked to her about her previous self, it'll be like hearing about another person if I were her. She might even hate the way I'd describe her. Well, there was not much difference between how she was and how she is but if I'd describe her as a demon, which she literally is, prejudice might get the best out of her. Then she'll end up hating herself. And most probably, me, the one who hid everything from her for three years - or for as long as she has known me since she lost her memories.  
Jalena suddenly reanimated, and spoke up in a whisper, "What are you talking about?" Jalena - or Evaska - has never been the kind of person whose curiosity was easy to arouse. But when you've peek at a slight possibility that your trusted friend has been lying to you this whole time, it's not only a matter of curiosity. It's a matter of trust – of honesty, which I've lost since I decided to sneak at her back. And if she'd think I'm not someone trustworthy, I might…lose her – my sword; my only ally; my friend.  
"That woman is a big liar," Kael said. "About her name, the place she came from, her background...perhaps everything you've known of her. Since she has lied to you about one thing, she certainly can lie to you about the others."  
"Enough," Jalena calmly said. "She's my friend. How can a stranger like you say something like that while I've known her for years?"  
"Oh? And how can you rely on those years when you don't even know your own self?" the calm face of Jalena was torn apart as her eyes widened and her brows furrowed.  
"What do you know about me?" she asked, taking a reluctant step towards him.  
"What I know about you is not as much as that girl does. So why don't you ask her instead?" Kael smirked at me. "If you can still trust her, that is."  
Is he planning to break my current relationship with Evaska?  
Fueled by loath, I cast _congelo_ to summon an icicle and charged at him. This is one of the many things I've learned since I became a sorceress: the ice produced from this spells' highest level is as strong as metal, making it highly reliable in melee combat.  
"You don't want to lose her again, is that right?" Kael said as he dodges and counters my attacks alternately. I could hear Jalena, Zelander, and Wylfred trying to stop us. I can even feel them casting binding spell but their effort was futile. Their voices were rippled to our un-listening ears and their power was consistently neglected by our own.  
"Shut up!" I hissed. I thought he won't mention anything about my real identity because he doesn't want the demon to regain her memories. But he did the exact opposite of it to make Jalena lose her trust in me, making her awakening more distant than it already is, which is very disadvantageous for me. With a smirk, I whispered through gritted teeth, "Do your move and I'll do mine. You don't want to collect thousand souls tonight, do you?"  
"You won't kill anybody," he said with a stoned face he shows me every time he feels threatened. "You can't."  
"I can," I said, thrusting my icicle couple of times. "I'll start with those two." I rolled my eyes at the mentors. Then back at Kael again. "You clearly know that Evaska is the only one I care about here."  
"She will not permit that," he said, countering.  
"Yeah...But if she'll know who I am and leaves my side, why should I consider her opinion?" then he leaped away, probably thinking things through. Of the many games I like to play, it's 'messing-with-prince's-head' that I love the most. Who won't enjoy teasing him when a little manipulation of words can make him go red because of panic thinking?  
"Then I just have to kill you," he said, casting a wind element spell to sharpen his sword.  
"Let's see if you can." I took a step to charge at him but-  
"I believe we can simply talk things through." -Jalena grabbed my hair and pulled me to her feet making me kneel on the ground and protesting cries of pain. This is one of her favorite ways to torture me.  
"J-Jalena, let go!" I struggled forcefully to make her lose her grip but her fist was firm on my locks. Really…why does she need to interfere now! "Hey…just who the hell are you?" she spoke to Kael.  
"I am Mikael, the reaper of the fifth Crown," he introduced himself to them like it's the most natural thing he ever does.  
There are three divisions of my winged enemies: First are the Wings. I have no idea why but despite the power they possess, they are but the lowest. I think they got their name from the only difference they have from the other reapers. They can't hide or immaterialize their wings because they're dependent to them since they use them to gather astral particles (ions used in casting spells) in the air to sustain themselves, making them the easiest reapers to defeat unlike the Crowns, where my stalker belongs. They are more experienced in any kind of weapon and any kind of spell. Last are the Thrones. I never got anyone from them in a battle so I don't know how dangerous they can be. I'm just sure the most powerful, Lewin, was a perfect match for Evaska. He was the only one who was still up after my demon defeated every single reaper in sight when we tried to reduce the stone to ashes. They were fighting each other on equal standing.  
I didn't understand most of what Evaska lectured me but if I'd view this hierarchy here in the human realm, Miathor, and then the Wings would be the citizens, the Crowns would be the aristocrats, and the Thrones would be the sovereigns.  
"What a lunatic," said Professor Wylfred. "Reapers are the protectors of the world. They won't unnecessarily go berserk in some place to kill someone."  
Kael sighed and concentrated for a moment before summoning a pair of great pure white wings at his back, making the mentors' mouths gape in awe. Even Jalena was too stuck that she loosened her grip on me, giving me chance to stand up and caress my abused scalp.  
Well, I can't blame them. I had minutes of staring and gawking the first time I saw Evaska's wings – though they were deathly black – as if they had some kind of shady mystery in them that had me enthralled. She was like a human-sized raven, my very own dark angel. And it's fascinating to think that I'm comparing a demon to an angel. It's ironic, really.  
"And that's why I'm here," said the show-off reaper. I've lost count of the times he revealed his identity like this. He really enjoys getting the 'awesome' spotlight. "I must drive that woman away. She's is a threat not only in here but to the whole world itself. Especially after getting her hands on the philosopher's stone."  
"Philosopher's stone!" the mentors exclaimed. Jalena raised a brow at them, and at that gesture, Zelander obliged to explain.  
"That stone is the most powerful of all existing artifact in all of the realms," he said, stroking his invisible beard. "It was believed to be created from the blood, body, and soul of a philosopher who craved so foolishly for knowledge. It was documented to be kept in Atharza, the realm of the reapers, guarded by each one of them. If Caxandra stole it, the least punishment would be death."  
Jalena gazed into my eyes for a moment, and then chuckled.  
"Why would she steal it?" she said in a disbelieving tone. "This girl's only treasure is food. Even when the world is falling apart, she wouldn't care as long as she has a feast before her eyes. Plus, how would she steal it? Being a sucker in teleporting gives her no chance to go to Atharza at all."  
Does she really have to say that? Last month, I tried to teleport to our classroom from my chamber before to avoid being late but ended up in the men's locker room because I was restricting my power in the fear of getting transported outside of Maulenburg again, which has happened to me a couple of times already. She defended me against the headmaster who wanted to expel me due to immorality the whole week.  
Right. I'm such a troublemaker.  
Jalena's chuckled diminished to an awkward laugh as a cold silence followed. I am the top student of the academy. And considering that, I may have done the crime. No. I actually did it. In the worse case even.  
I crumbled it to pieces.  
I intertwined my fingers with Jalena's. She turned to me innocently and I gave a faint smile. Then I started to cast the spell of teleportation without any restraint. I want to go somewhere far – somewhere we can't find each other – so that she'll finally live in peace. My life is complicated for her. And since she's a different person now, she might not be able to handle the complication.  
I don't want that.  
"I have given you too much trouble already," I said, parting my hand with hers. The air around me started to circulate, alerting them all, particularly Kael who tried to attack me but failed because the wind's force pushes him back.  
As the last moment of my time with Evaska draws near, I stared at her face, memorizing every line and curve. I suddenly remembered the time when I told her she should smile more or she'll look old soon even though I know that demons are never ravished by time. As Jalena, she had smiled more frequently. I guess the kind of lifestyle she has now suits her more. Then, I took a last glimpse at her eyes. They are beautiful orbs of emerald. And like the jewel, they mirror strength and bravery. Or intellect when she's mussing about our plan. Sometimes, innocence when she laughs sincerely or performs her own mischief. Unfortunately though, because of this sad farewell, whether I like it or not, my last image of them is tear-filled.


End file.
